


When Time Stands Still

by Sethrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Cravings, Cuteness overload, Description of Labor, F/M, Fluff, Mild panic, Past Abuse Mentioned, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet Sans, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under his watchful eye, you knew that you and your child would be cared for and loved unconditionally.</p><p>She may not have been biologically his, but the Father title was his for the taking, if he so wanted it.</p><p>And boy, did he want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two-week Jitters and Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely cousin, NightIris, I have dove into the absolute WANT of Sans holding a baby and being absolutely head-over-heels with having a child. And that want has found itself forming into this little diddy.
> 
> The first chapter is a bit shorter than my normal, but the rest of the chapters should be longer, so pardon the briefness.
> 
> Whelp, here ya go!

His eyes were on you again. 

It was a feeling you were familiar with, the feeling of being watched, though instead of being afraid and careful of your every move as you had once been what seemed so long ago, you now reveled in the soft gaze, if somewhat timidly. His attention was always curious, gentle, and affectionate when it came to you, and especially when it came to the child growing within you. 

For lack of better words, Sans was absolutely enthralled with your pregnancy. He took every chance he could to ask questions or touch your stomach, and his eyes followed you nearly everywhere you went, watched every way you moved and flexed and maneuvered around the house or outside at the park, or on those late night trips to the store. Today would be no exception, and you were perfectly fine with that. 

You waddled your way over to the shorter skeleton sat at the dining room table with a bottle of ketchup in his hand, leaning down carefully to plant a kiss against the top of his skull. He gave a contented hum as you continued your waddle into the kitchen, hands splayed over your swollen belly more as a means of comfort than protection, and toward the fridge where you hoped to find...well, _something_. 

Cravings were hitting you hard as of lately, which was odd considering you hadn't had any drastic shifts in appetite within the first or second trimester. The cravings were constantly changing, too, so it was hard to keep what you wanted stocked at all times. There were many nights where Sans or even Papyrus would find themselves at the grocery store or the nearest gas station to find the foods you and your little one so desperately _needed._

God, but you loved those skeleton brothers to death. They were so good to you, even after all the chaos and trouble your last relationship had brought upon them. And Sans...you could never thank him enough for everything he had done for you, had given you when you thought there was nothing left in the world to cherish. 

Shaking yourself out of your mental reverie, you scanned the items in the fridge, nothing really catching your interest at first glance. You turned to the pantry next, giving the cans and dry food items a once-over. There was a bag of chocolate chips that caught your eye, but it wasn't exactly what you were wanting. Partly, but not fully. You gave a small huff before closing the pantry door, Sans giving a short chuckle at your antics. 

"can't find what you want?" he asked, though knowing very well your dilemma. 

"No," you answered with a small pout, once again turning back to the fridge in hopes of something magically appearing before you to appease your appetite. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened, that's for sure. 

"how 'bout we head over to muffet's bakery? that's usually where we end up, anyways. the kid's got a sweet tooth on 'em, already." 

You laughed lightly before giving a small nod, closing the fridge and making your way over to Sans who had turned in his seat to face you. He seemed delighted as you stopped before him, his boney fingers immediately reaching up to gently press against your stomach. Almost instantly, there was a swift kick against his palm, the force enough for you to give a startled huff as the pinpricks of light in Sans' eyes formed into tiny hearts for a brief moment. 

"she's, uh, been pretty active recently, huh?" 

"She certainly has," you agreed with a warm smile, feeling the firm press of a foot more toward the top of your stomach, the action causing the taunt skin and the thin, tighter-than-usual fabric of your shirt to rise with it. Sans reached up in awe and gently ran a finger over the little warbled outline of a foot until it settled, relieving the aching pressure for the moment. 

"I think she's moved down some, too. Only two more weeks, and we'll finally be able to see our little girl!" 

You still weren't sure if it was possible, but Sans' smile seemed to widen at your words. He absolutely loved when you refered to your baby as his, even if, biologically, it wasn't. In reality, it wasn't like her sperm donor was anywhere in the picture anymore, as he had...strangely disappeared shortly after _that_ night where everything went horribly, horribly wrong. 

Good ridance. 

The first time you had even brought up Sans having the possibility of being the father-figure several months back, you were afraid he wouldn't take it very well. It was a big role, after all, and the baby wasn't his, necessarily, but it could be, if he wanted. You had even told him so, your words shaky at best and your heart thrumming wildly in your chest. He had been shocked into a stupor at your offer, and at the time, his silence had scared you more than anything. 

You recalled how, after several long moments of absolute stillness, Sans had come back to himself and nearly tackled you with kisses and words of endearment. He was beside himself with joy at being given such an honor and told you as much with wandering hands and divine praises against your skin into the wee morning hours. 

That...heh, that had been a good night. A very good night that reminded you just how loved you really were, how cared for you and your little one would always be. 

Another kick had your hands moving to the point of activity, rubbing over the small ache before yet another kick was pushed against your palm. 

"looks like the kid's gettin' a bit worked up. guess we better _kick_ ourselves into gear and head out." 

You made a face at the pun, but smiled nevertheless, earning another chuckle from your beloved. 

"Just let me get changed real quick, then we can head out." 

"better _hop to it,_ then," Sans gave as encouragement, this time your laugh bubbling forth. 

You shook your head at his antics before turning and heading in the direction of your shared bedroom, not at all surprised to hear the light footfalls behind you. You'd need help with getting dressed, after all, and two pairs of hands were definitely better than one.


	2. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was gonna post this tomorrow, but I got excited and wanted to get it up now. I am an impatient pwrson when it comes to my own stories, I swear...
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

The sun felt amazing on your exposed arms as you and Sans walked down the semi-busy sidewalk. Despite the shorter skeleton wanting to drive you to the bakery -his reasoning being to make the trip easier on you rather than the excuse of being his lazy self-, you'd practically begged to walk there, instead, insisting you needed to stretch out your legs after being stuck at home for the past week. It didn't take long for him to relent, and despite his concerns, he seemed pleased at your happy, glowing state. 

Since the weather was a bit warmer today, you opted to wear a lovely yellow sundress with large sunflowers printed across the fabric. The skirt of the dress flaired out just under your breasts and down to your knees, giving your extended belly the much needed room it required and allowing the light and warmth of the mid-spring sun to kiss your skin. The fabric was also light and made you feel pretty despite your somewhat swollen features, so that was an added plus. 

The walk to Muffet's bakery took about fifteen minutes from the house at a normal pace, but your swollen stomach, along with the growing ache in your lower back and the hassle of walking with it, added an extra ten minutes to the trip. You didn't mind the extra time, instead finding joy in the small things you noticed, such as the brightly colored flowers at the new floral shop across the street, or how both Monster and Human children of varying ages darted this way and that, enjoying their weekend outside. 

"you'll have that pretty soon," Sans commented, his gaze on you as your own followed the laughing children. You turned to him with a sweet smile. 

" _We'll_ have that pretty soon," you corrected, earning a flush of dusty blue against his cheekbones and the smooth feeling of his fingers twining with yours. Gosh, but he was being sweet today. 

When you reached your destination, you could already smell the wonderful aroma of baked goods wafting in the air right outside the quaint little establishment. They only intensified as you entered the building, scents of vanilla and chocolate and cinnamon all forging together and practically making your mouth water. Whatever you were craving, it was definitely here. 

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to my little bakery today?" 

You turned to the counter, smiling at the purple-skinned spider Monster standing behind the counter, two pairs of hands rearranging a few of the counter displays as yet another pair rested comfortably against the smooth glass surface. 

"Hello, Muffet," you greeted kindly as you stepped closer to the glass cabinet-like counter to inspect the sweet treats held within. You recognized a few of the selections, as you frequented the bakery quite a bit since hitting your third trimester. There were still many you hadn't had the chance to try, but your cravings were peculiar at best and demanded to be sated as soon as possible. 

"the kid's sweet tooth is ravenous," Sans gave as an answer to Muffet's previous question while making himself comfortable at one of the tables, giving a pointed, gentle look to your rounded tummy. The spider-like Monster moved a hand to cover her mouth and gave a short chuckle, her five dark eyes studying you almost curiously as you continued to scan the array of pastries and cakes and cookies before you with a hand resting comfortably over your stomach. 

"Has there been any changes to your appetite this time around? Perhaps you'd like a berry-glazed spider donut? You favor them, surely." 

"That sounds so good, but, um...I can't explain it, but I'm not completely sure what I want." 

"Oh? Then I have just the spider for you!" 

She turned away from the counter and moved to the back where the kitchen was located, reappearing only a few seconds later with one of her hands cupped out before her. She returned to her spot and gently rested her hand, palm up, on the glass, allowing a small, black spider at least the size of a quarter to crawl onto the glass. 

You gave a small squeak of shock before calming yourself as best you could, ignoring Sans' snickering from behind. Muffet's spiders were friendly and kind, even helpful at times. It was just hard to repress the fear of the little eight-legged creatures that had been ingrained in you your whole life. Muffet was understanding, thank goodness, and knew you were trying your best to reform your thought process on her dear little friends. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Um, hello there," you greeted the spider, leaning down a bit -at least, as best as you could- to get a better look at it. At your greeting, the spider bounced on all eight legs a few times, it's own personal way of saying hello. 

"This is Jester," Muffet introduced with a delighted smile. "He's very good at picking out treats tailored to a customer's specific tastes. If there is anything in particular you're craving, describe it in as much detail as you can, and Jester will do the rest." 

Surprised, you turned to Sans as if to validate what Muffet had told you. He only encouraged you to continue with a lazy grin and two thumbs-up. 

"Alright, well...I know I want something with chocolate, maybe dark? Yeah, definitely dark." 

Jester gave a single bounce before scurrying off to the left, moving nearly all the way down the counter's length before stopping at a display that held what you guessed were brownies with a smooth chocolate ganache topping them. He bounced a few times near the display until you moved to study the sweet treat. 

"They look really good, though I don't think I want _that_ much chocolate. Maybe something that has a little...more? Something that'll balance how rich the chocolate is. I hope that makes sense." 

For the next few minutes, Jester followed your guidelines and pointed out several different treats according to your tastes. He was very patient with you and seemed to genuinely enjoy running along the countertop as you rattled off what cravings you were feeling. 

Finally, after inspecting four other treats, Jester stopped next to what looked like tiny little pies within the cabinet space of the counter. The tag placed before the plated baked goods read _Dark Chocolate Raspberry Silk Tarts_ , and just from first glance, you could tell it was exactly what you wanted. 

"That's...oh, perfect! I'll take half- no, wait, a full dozen," you told Muffet, Jester bouncing joyfully beside the little tarts. You then turned to Sans who was still watching you closely with half lidded eyes, almost looking on the verge of sleep though not quite wanting to take his eyes off you. 

"Did you want anything, hon?" 

"nah, _sweetie,_ this one's all you," he chimed with a wink, causing you to scrunch up your nose with your smile. He once told you he adored that face you made after his particularly dorky or endearing puns. 

"I'll also take a Spider Cider, then, over ice." 

Muffet retrieved your items and rang up the total. You made to pull out your wallet from your purse, but just as you did, Sans seemed to have had a sudden burst of energy and was already at the counter, handing Muffet the correct change. You gave an exasperated noise, though the look in your eyes showed fondness. 

"I had it covered," you told him lightly, getting a shrug in return. 

"it's cool, babe. had a little extra, figured i could spoil my girls a bit." 

You gave an almost dopey smile at his words, feeling your heart swell with adoration. He'd been doing this for a while now, offering to pay for your things when you were perfectly capable of doing it yourself, going way beyond what a normal boyfriend -gosh, but you hated that term; it did no justice to the relationship you had with the skeletal Monster- would do. At first, it confused you greatly, until you realized exactly why he was doing it. Baby items weren't exactly cheap, and with Sans paying for the small things you needed, you were able to get the pricier items your baby would need once she was born. 

"Well, if you insist," you said with an exaggerated sigh, rummaging through your wallet for a moment as Sans looked to you with a wide grin. He knew you had caught on to what he was doing, but you both continued to play oblivious and went about your daily interactions like it was nothing. 

With a sudden, pleased hum, you pulled out a few dollar bills and folded them neatly, calling to Jester. The little spider perked up at his name and eagerly made his way over to you, standing before you on the counter. 

"Thank you so much for your help! I was being a little difficult, and I apologize for that. Here, for all the trouble." 

You reached out the folded money to Jester who seemed to hesitate a moment, as if unsure you were being sincere. Then, with an excited bounce, he reached up with his two front legs and carefully pulled the money from your fingers, bouncing once again in his excitement before scurrying off. Muffet looked beyond thrilled at the display. 

"I do believe you've made a little spider's day," she said, giving a short, muffled laugh as she handed you your bag of tarts, of which Sans relieved you of shortly after, and a styrofoam cup full of chilled Spider Cider. Shortly after, you said your goodbyes and promised to visit again real soon before heading out. 

Once back on the street, you decided to head over to the park to enjoy the day a little longer. There was another ten minutes of walking, of which really made the ache in your back more pronounced, but you were determined to enjoy the lovely weather while you could. It helped greatly that Sans had picked up on your pains by your much slower pace and quickly had a hand firmly pressing into the muscle of your lower back as you walked, relieving some of the stress there. 

The park was filled with the laughter and shouts of children and parents alike, the delightful noises causing a warm smile to grace your lips. You were even more thrilled at finding an empty park bench under a tall, shady tree and immediately made your way to it. Sans followed close behind your slightly waddling form and offered to hold your drink as you carefully cradled your heavy stomach and sat down, leaning back with a sigh. 

"still think walking was a good idea?" He asked as he sat beside you, hand sliding to your back once more and pressing firm circles into the aching flesh. 

"Maybe not the greatest idea," you admitted lightly with a laugh, groaning just a bit as he hit a particularly sore area, "but definitely worth it. Needed to get out of the house for a while." 

You both stayed like that for some time, Sans soothing your aches and pains with firm touches as you relaxed and listened to the sounds of joyous cheers and giggles echoing throughout the park. When you were more settled, you were quick to reach into your goody box and pull out one of the tarts, savoring the tangy raspberry and bitter dark chocolate flavors melting against your tongue as you bit into the treat. It was _exactly_ what you were wanting. 

You gave a contented hum before looking over at Sans, not at all surprised that he already had eyes on you. The look he was giving was so tender and honest in that moment, causing a light dusting of pink to bloom against your cheeks. You suddenly felt so bashful under his gaze, looking down at the tart in your hand to avoid him seeing you so flustered. He chuckled lightly, finger bones coming into your view and lacing with those of your free hand resting against your rounded tummy. 

"i love you, you know?" 

You raised your gaze to his, smiling almost timidly at the fierce emotion in the simple eye lock. 

"I know. I love you, too, and this little one... _our_ little one, she's gonna love you so much, Sans." 

"you think so?" 

He looked extremely worried for half a second, as if the thought never had crossed his mind until that moment that your daughter had the possibility of not liking him at all. You were quick to ease his worries, brushing your lips against the back of his hand held in yours before guiding it to your stomach once again. There was a brief flutter of movement and a tiny press of a foot against the top, the motion feeling firm against Sans' palm. You would miss this, just as much as you were sure Sans would, but there was so much more to experience, and you couldn't wait to live those experiences with him. 

"I know so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	3. Heart In The Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story was supposed to only have four chapters, but this particular part ran rampant and decided it wanted to be a chapter on its own, so now I plan on five. We'll see how that works out, haha!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this mush as much as I enjoy writing it for you all!

When you and Sans finally decided to head home after you begged to take a stroll around the large park at least once, you were welcomed by the delicious scent of dinner being made. It seemed Papyrus had come home early from Undyne's place and decided to get a head start on cooking. 

"Ah, Human! Brother! You are finally home! I hope your day outside was well spent," Papyrus called from the kitchen, poking his head out momentarily before disappearing once more. 

"It sure was," you said with a sweet smile and the slightest strain to your words, slowly waddling your way into the kitchen with your leftover treats despite Sans' quiet protests for you to sit on the couch. 

Your back was aching something fierce now, the pain having put even more time in your walk home due to constantly needing to pause and just breathe a moment, not to mention the two bathroom breaks you needed due to your squashed bladder. Sans was worried, you knew, but you'd been hurting in your lower back for weeks now. Walking around so much may have intesified the ache, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. 

Once in the kitchen, you placed your leftover tarts in the fridge as you eyed the mess still on the counter, Sans lingering at the entrance rather patiently. Papyrus must have just gotten done putting everything together and into the oven right before you walked through the door. 

"What are you cooking, Paps?" you asked, watching as the taller skeleton became a bit nervous at the question. 

"I thought that, perhaps, a nice, home-cooked lasagna would be a delectable dinner choice for tonight. I...I hope that is okay with the tiny Human, as well?" 

Ah, so he was still nervous about that, then? Well, you couldn't blame him. 

The start of your second trimester hadn't been so kind to you, as anytime Papyrus attempted making spaghetti, anything and everything you had eaten before that moment was coming back up almost instantly. It only took two more times getting sick for Sans to ban his brother from cooking spaghetti until you could stand the smell again. You weren't sure who was more upset; Papyrus, for having made you sick by cooking his favorite dish, or you, for having such a reaction and upsetting the sweet skeleton. 

You were out of sorts about it for three whole days until you came to the unfortunate realization that it wasn't just spaghetti, but anything with tomatoes or tomato-based sauces that caused such an unpleasant reaction. Such a revelation came about when Sans attempted to kiss you after having consumed half a bottle of ketchup just moments prior. The outcome was...not good, especially for Sans, and you had apologized for so many days after everytime he decided to make a horrendous pun about your weak stomach. 

After that incident, however, he was very careful with his consumption of ketchup around you for the next couple of months. 

"I think the little one is very excited for lasagna," you assured Papyrus, the tall skeleton instantly perking up. 

"Nyeh hehe! Excellent! I assure you it will be my greatest lasagna yet! For I have added twice as much cheese to the recipe, as I remembered your fondness of the dairy product." 

"That sounds amazing," you answered honestly, already imagining the cheesey goodness soon to come. Baby or not, cheese was always part of your cravings list. 

"Indeed! In just forty-five short minutes, my grand dinner preparations will be complete and ready to enjoy!" 

Papyrus posed in a florishing motion, giving a confident laugh in his special way. You gave your own little giggle at the display, thrilled at how happy he was. He then suddenly dropped the pose and gave you a long, calculating look, the sudden seriousness of his gaze making you squirm slightly in your spot. 

"Hm, Human, you seem to be very tired. Perhaps you and the little Human would like to rest for awhile, as there is still some time until dinner is ready." 

You gave a light groan at the request, having already went through the same thing with Sans. If Papyrus had taken notice, however, then you had very little choice but to comply. You had come to terms with how stubborn you could be, but the younger brother had a way of getting what he wanted with kind concern and a stubborn streak of his own. 

"Fine, fine, I'll go sit down," you relented, getting a satisfied grin from both brothers. You made your way out of the kitchen and back into the living room, Sans following close behind as Papyrus continued milling about the kitchen while humming loudly, most likely starting on cleaning the dishes and counter space he had sullied. 

You managed to grab the three small pillows littering the couch and maneuvered them into a corner before carefully lowering yourself into the plush seat. You groaned as a majority of the pressure was released from your lower back, making the ache throb a few times before relenting considerably. Sans sat close beside you after you settled, hands resting against his knees as his eyes lingered on your swollen stomach. 

You gave a sheepish smile, realizing how you must have looked from such an angle, stomach taking up the majority of your frame. You felt like a hot air balloon sometimes with how big you'd gotten. 

"I know I ate like, six tarts not too long ago, but I'm more than excited about dinner," you admitted almost shyly, running a hand over your tummy. Sans' hands twitched in his lap at the motion, and you wondered briefly why he was holding himself back from touching you as he so often did. Was he worried you were too sore for any touching? 

"you're, uh, eating for two. even if you weren't, s'fine. s'all fine." 

With a small hum, you ran your hand over your stomach once more, watching Sans' hands clench into fists. Wow, he was really holding himself back. 

"You can touch me, you know. My back may hurt, and my ankles are probably swollen, but I'm not made of glass, silly. Besides, won't be long now until you won't have a reason to rub up on my tummy." 

"always got a reason," Sans nearly growled out, though your light teasing had the effect you were going for as he finally gave in and started running his hands over your extended belly. The gentle pressure of his boney hands felt nice against the taunt skin. 

"she's not moving much," he stated after pressing into the stretched skin a bit harder, though not to the point of discomfort. He was worried, but you were quick to ease his concern. 

"She's resting. It's been quite an active day for the both of us." 

"heh, yeah. didn't think she ever stopped moving." 

"It won't last long, I promise. After dinner, she'll be ready to go all over again." 

"just in time for bed, eh?" 

You laughed as he raised his brow bone at you, the look catching you off guard and hitting you just right. Sans was delighted at your laughter, if his own short chuckle was anything to go by. 

"Another sleepless night with my wiggle worm. Guess I should get used to it; they say the first few months are the hardest to adjust to for first-time parents." 

"you know, i'll help whenever you need me to, anytime," Sans said almost haphazardly, though you were able to catch the uncertainty his words held. He continued to stroke over your stomach as you watched on, smiling at the display. 

"Sans, hon, I meant it when I said I wanted you to be a part of her life, of both our lives. I trust you; I _love_ you, so much, and I know you'd do anything to make us happy. I'm not taking it back, so you're stuck with us. So long as you want me, her, _us_ , I'm not going anywhere." 

Sans' hands stilled their movement for a long moment as he took in your confession. You worried that you might have upset him in some way, as his face was eerily unreadable. 

This particular subject always held an air of uncertainty to it, as if you were suddenly going to disappear from him or wouldn't want him to be in your child's life any longer. Hell, there were moments you were terrified Sans would get tired of you and kick you out of the place you now so lovingly called home. Your pregnancy hadn't been the easiest ride in the park, and there were definitely moments you wish you could redo over again, but despite that, he was still with you, beside you, willing to love you and your unborn child with endless curiosity and adoration. 

Sans finally started moving again, much to your relief, his hands moving to either side of your stomach to cradle it as he leaned forward. Gently, he pressed his teeth against the firm roundness, a loving kiss meant for both you and your daughter, the action pulling at your heart. 

"thank you, babe. thank you, thank you...." 

He continued this mantra against the fullness of your stomach for a long while, pressing kisses everywhere he could and whispering sweet words against you. You hadn't realized he'd been so worried about his involvement with the baby until that moment. You hoped, at least, that you were able to ease such unwarranted fears from his mind this time. 

Your hand found its way to the back of Sans' skull as he peppered a few more kisses to your belly, a sigh leaving him as he pressed his cheekbone against you while you ran your fingers overthe ivory bone beneath them. 

That was how Papyrus found the both of you as he came to gather you both for dinner, sleep having overcome you after such an emotional display. He had been quite proud of his culinary masterpiece, but he couldn't find it in himself to disturb either of you, not when you were getting the rest you so desperately needed, and not when Sans was looking so peaceful. 

With a quiet, cooing 'Nyeh' at the scene, Papyrus gathered up a throw blanket and ensured both you and Sans were tucked in cozily. He'd wake his brother up later and ensure you and the tiny Human ate something before bed. For now, he had a wonderful pasta-related dish to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and wonderful comments! Didn't expect this story to get as popular as it has, so thank you guys for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. That Bun in the Oven is Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not anticipate waiting so long to post this chapter, but things happen. One more chapter to go, you guys!
> 
> This one turned out pretty long, so I hope that makes up for the absence.
> 
> Enjoy!

The nursery was finally set up just how you wanted it to be for your little girl, thanks to alot of paint and your nesting instincts kicking in full-force. 

Hues of lilac, violet, and indigo were blotched all over the walls, creating fades and swirls into a navy blue ceiling. The colors created a surreal twilight overlooking a field of greenery painted along the bottom of the walls. Over the colorful background was a painting of a large tree whose branches covered two of the walls. Amongst the branches were little pinpricks of white and yellow, teal and pink that sparkled in the light, giving the look a mystical feel. 

The crib was made of a stained dark wood, its bedsheets soft and a deep green color. There was a baby changing table built to the side of it, which was fully stocked with all the necessary items. To the left was a dresser made of the same dark wood as the crib and held many items of clothes, socks, extra diapers, and other odds and ends. In the corner to the right sat a rocking chair, one Toriel had found just for you and your little one to enjoy. 

You had been in the nursery time and time again to rearrange things, or to go over the large expanse of clothing and hair bows once more, or even just to sit in your rocking chair and gaze at all your hard work in wonder. Sans had been particularly helpful, since you couldn't lift anything heavy, and Papyrus' help with painting the backdrop had turned the whole thing into a beautiful forest-like setting that put you at ease. It was perfect...well, nearly perfect. 

Just ten more days, and everything would be as it should. 

"there you are. figured i'd, uh, find you in here," Sans said as he entered the room, a bit of relief lacing his words. He'd lost track of you for a few minutes and had probably mildly panicked at your absence. He did that, from time to time, though you figured it was that fear of losing you that always got to him before he realized you were still there, safe and sound and more than ready to extend this little family you had with him. 

"Just, you know, taking it all in," you said while slowly rocking back and forth in your chair, hands gently running over your stomach as the little one squirmed and distorted the look of your rounded skin with a stretch in the biggest movement she'd had all day. She was cramped, the poor thing. Not too much longer, now. 

Sans moved further into the room until he stood before your sitting form, hands at your stomach as soon as he could reach. The white pinpricks of his eyes turned to hearts for a brief moment. They tended to do that when it came to the baby. 

As your daughter settled, you gave a small cringe at the twinging pain in your lower stomach and back. It disappeared after a good half a minute, just as it had the duration of that afternoon, but the look on your face was enough to catch Sans' attention. 

"does it hurt that bad when she moves around now?" he questioned curiously. 

"It's...well, it's not very comfortable for me, but I can manage. She's just trying to get comfortable, herself. My stomach can only stretch so much, after all." 

"anything you can do to relieve the pressure?" 

"Nah, just gotta grin and bear it. It's worth it, though." 

He hummed at your answer while gently stroking your taunt skin, leaning forward to press a toothy kiss to the fullness under his palms. 

The serene atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by Papyrus' loud shouts from across the hall. 

"SANS! HUMAN! WE WILL BE LATE TO DINNER IF YOU CONTINUE TO LAZE ABOUT!" 

"Sorry, Paps," you called out with a light laugh, giving Sans a loving look, of which was quickly returned. "Guess I better get changed, then. Help me up?" 

 

Much to your delight, your favorite top still fit, if not much more snuggly than the last time you wore it. It was a comfortable black graphic T-shirt Sans had gotten you a couple months ago. The front had a simple skeletal outline of ribs and a spine in white, right where your actual structure would be, and beneath it, directly in the center of your rounded belly, was a simple skeletal outline of a baby in the fetal position. Sans found it funny, yet you found it endearing, and the shirt quickly became your favorite thing to wear when in warm company. 

Upon arrival at Toriel's place, Papyrus was quick to scoop up Frisk and bring them to the back yard as soon as you were in the house. From what Toriel had told you, they were needed to help set up the table, as dinner would be outside to enjoy the last rays of the sunset. You offered to help with any last minute items in the kitchen with the promise of not lifting anything heavy, as per Sans' request. 

You followed Toriel into the kitchen and set about gathering utensils as Sans helped the goat-like Monster with some last-minute cooking. While stacking some cups, you were forced to stop at the twinging cramping coming from your stomach for the umpteenth time that day. 

You had figured you were having Braxton Hicks contractions earlier, as you'd experienced them several times already, but they usually disappered after a few moments of cramping or a change in your position and hadn't increased in intensity during their duration. It had been over three hours of increasing pressure and clenching, and you were beginning to pass the point of mere discomfort. 

Did...did that mean that you...? 

"Hey, punk!" Undyne called from the dining room, having just come in from outside with Alphys following right behind her. Upon seeing your full frame, her visible eye grew big as she stared down at your protruding stomach. "Whoa, you look like you're about to explode!" 

"U-Undyne!" Alphys called from behind the fish-like Monster, her eyes wide in disbelief. Despite the yellow Monster's worries of her girlfriends, ah, _blunt_ tendencies, you found Undyne's words quite humerous. You were also grateful for the distraction she offered from the easing ache in your lower abdomen. 

"Yep, my little wiggle worm's almost ready to be here. Not too much longer now, and I'll be able to hold her in my arms." 

"Have you decided on a name yet, my child?" Toriel asked with a bright smile as she joined the conversation from the oven. 

"Well, I've finally settle on two different names, but I don't think I'll know for sure which one to use until I see her." 

"i didn't know you already had names picked out," Sans said, eye sockets wide. 

"Well, it's supposed to be a surprise, so don't tell anyone," you answered with a small smile and a wink that had the short skeleton chuckling. 

The conversation shifted to dinner rather quickly, and before you knew it, everyone with empty hands was picking up food dishes and other dinnerware to bring outside. You were easily able to pick up the plastic cups and silverware you had been gathering and followed the line of Monsters to the backyard. 

Once outside, you marveled at how everything was set up. There were strands of lights decorating the trees and bushes, casting the back yard in a lovely glow to compliment the setting sun. Surrounding the long table were multiple tiki torches, of which were being lit by Asgore. Frisk and Papyrus were attempting to arrange the dinnerware Alphys had just brought out, but were getting distracted by trying to figure out who would be sitting where. 

"Ah, darling! Let me help you with that," a familar pur of a voice sounded to your left, Mettaton coming into your line of view shortly after. You hadn't expected to see the effeminate robot that evening, as you had last heard he was booked with signings and opening premiers to his latest movie. It was a pleasant surprise to see him. 

"Oh! I didn't know you'd be here tonight," you said, smiling brightly at the star as he carefully relieved you of the items in your hand and placed them on the table. Papyrus and Frisk would get to them momentarily, you were sure. 

"Honestly, neither did I," he responded, crossing one arm over his chest as the other swished this way and that while he explained his coincidental predicament. Apparently, he had a signing in town tomorrow afternoon, which allowed him time to visit everyone, much to your delight. He was gone for such long periods of time; you didn't get to hang out with the star-studded robot nearly as much as you wished you could. 

"Oh, but listen to me ramble! You simply must tell me how you've been, darling." 

"I've been as well as can be expect," you answered with a small giggle. "We finally got the nursery set up. All we need now is my little one to be born, and everything will be perfect." 

"She's due anytime now, isn't she? It's an absolute travesty that I'll be halfway across the country when she arrives. You _must_ send me pictures!" 

"Of course! I'll make sure someone sends you tons of pictures so you- oh!" 

You gave a surprised huff at the ache coming from your lower back and stomach, hands instantly moving to the point of pain sitting low in your abdomen. Mettaton looked concerned as a small grimace found its way to your lips. 

"Are you alright, darling? Is something wrong?" 

"N-no," you stuttered out, mentally cursing the break in your voice. "No, I'm...everything's fine, just having...um, false contractions. It's my body's way of getting ready for having the baby." 

The pain let up a moment later, and with its easing came a small kick that had you laughing breathily. 

"She didn't like that much. Gave me a kick for it." 

"Oh? Is she moving now? Could I, maybe...?" 

Mettaton seemed mildly nervous, both metallic hands coming up and hovering in the air as he stared down at your stomach with anticipation. It reminded you of the way Sans had first reacted to wanting to touch your stomach, and you found the robot's hesitance endearingly sweet. 

"Here, let me see your hands," you urged, and Mettaton was quick to bear them to you. You took hold of his wrists and gently guided one hand to the top of your stomach and the other to the side. 

"Give her a minute. She's been a bit sluggish today." 

Mettaton waited patiently, eyes glued to the point of contact against your stretched somach. A few seconds later, the baby began to shift and distend your skin against his palms as she stretched from within, the robot's eyes growing wide in wonder as he gave an insanely brilliant smile. 

"Incredible! Absolutely wonderous! Oh, darling, no wonder you're always glowing! This must truly be such a delight for you." 

"Well, pregnancy has its ups and downs, but for the most part, it really is a wonderful experience." 

You both stayed like that for a few minutes, Mettaton asking question after question as his hands moved over your stomach, following any tiny movements the baby made. He was fascinated by it all and could barely contain his excitement with each short, gentle press against his hands, with each new thing he learned about the baby as you spoke. 

While in the process of explaining how your usually super active wiggle worm had been rather calm today, you were surprised by the firm yet gentle press of skeletal fingers against your lower back. You turned to see Sans standing next to you, narrowed eye sockets dark and staring down Mettaton, who looked nonplussed by the skeleton's gaze. 

"hey, babe. dinner's ready." 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even help much," you lamented, turning to see that Toriel and Undyne were bringing the last of the food items from the kitchen. The table had finally been fully set, drinks were already being poured, and seats were being claimed rapidly. 

"we had it covered. besides, you've been, ah, cooking long enough. with that bun in the oven, and all." 

Laughter bubbled from your lips at the silly pun, of which had Sans' grin widening a fraction. He hadn't used that one in a while. 

"Okay, Mister Funny Bones, let's go get a seat." 

"actually, i wanted to talk to you about something. alone." 

Sans gave a pointed look to Mettaton, who only raised a pristine brow at the shorter skeleton. 

"You can ask nicely, you know, like a _civilized_ Monster," Mettaton quipped, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip out almost challengingly. Sans was clearly not amused by the display. 

"okay, pal. how about this? you leave us to ourselves, and i won't tear your grubby hands off for-" 

"Sans!" you warned in a light, chastising tone, turning to Mettaton with a smile. "Sorry, but could you give us a moment, please?" 

Mettaton's posture relaxed, and his own smiled flashed in place. 

"Of course, darling. At least _someone_ knows what manners are," he sighed almost dramatically as he gave Sans a victorious look. His smile turned smug as he followed up with, "Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of feeling your daughter move around," before sashaying his way to the table. You were quick to turn to Sans, who was giving your robotic friend a not-so-very-nice look with an incredibly narrowed gaze and a pulsing, statical warning in the air of his magic manifesting itself. 

"Alright, what was up with that?" 

"he was touching you, and i didn't like it," he answered with a light growl to his words, hands coming up to caress your stomach with light touches. You were happy with his honesty, but not so much with the way he handled the situation. 

"Sans, you silly, jelly skelly, other people can touch my tummy, too!" 

"not him." 

"Sans," you sighed, "other Monsters are curious, too. If they want to feel the baby move, I'm gonna let them. Just like I do for other Humans, just like I do for _you_. I'm not excluding anyone." 

"are you okay?" 

"Um, yeah?" you answered, confused. "Mettaton wasn't hurting me, hon, he was just-" 

"no, i mean...heh, tori said you looked distressed earlier in the kitchen. it was only a moment, but she saw it. she's worried, and...so am i." 

Your gaze softened at the concerned look he was giving you. He almost looked afraid, if you were honest, as if you were hiding something from him that was doing you harm. Technically, you weren't trying to. 

"I'm fine, Sans. Really, I am." 

"you'd, uh, tell me if something was... _wrong,_ right?" 

"Of course, hon," you cooed, bending down somewhat as you beckoned him closer. He took the hint and leaned up to accept your kiss, your lips lingering a moment against his teeth before you pulled away with a smile. He seemed genuinely surprised by the intimacy in the kiss and was grinning wide as you took his boney hand in yours. 

After dinner. You'd tell him after dinner. 

"Alright, let's eat!" 

Two seats were left vacant beside each other for you and Sans, and as soon as you both made yourselves comfortable, food was being passed around the table. 

Dinner was just as pleasant as it always was when you all gathered to Toriel's every couple of weeks. There was chatter aplenty, with a few shouting matches here and there, as everyone caught up on things they'd missed out on since the last visit. Frisk was doing well in school, Asgore's flower garden was coming along nicely, and Alphys was offered a job as a lab technician at the local college, of which she was incredibly thrilled about. Undyne was going on about some punk who was trying to challenge her the other day, and Papyrus was eagerly chatting with Mettaton about his new movie. 

You focused on all the stories and jokes and laughter as best you could, you really did. There were moments, however, where you had to stop listening and just focus on breathing as the contractions came and went, each one feeling more intense than the last. They were becoming a bit more frequent, as well, though you couldn't quite place how long between they were. 

The hour passed before you realized it, and Toriel and Frisk had just come back from the kitchen with several of her cinnamon-butterscotch pies when the next contraction hit. You'd been doing good during dinner, but the unpleasant cramping and tightening was becoming a bit too much. You gasped at the pain, and Sans was quick to catch your moment of weakness. 

"Babe? (Y/N), what's wrong?" he asked quietly so as not to alert the others, though you could clearly see he wasn't handling your signs of distress very well. 

"I'm g-going...ah," you began slowly, having to stop momentarily to calm yourself. Just breathe, (Y/N), it's not that bad yet. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" 

"Do you need me to-? 

"No, no...I got it," you assured, the contraction finally easing up. You gave a few deep breaths before smiling and excusing yourself from the table, missing the concerned look Toriel was giving Sans as you retreated. 

Once you were inside and the door was closed, you moved a bit further into the house before leaning against the wall and heaving a heavy sigh. You were hoping to wait until after dinner was completely done, but it looked like you were gonna have to call your doctor now. 

While craddling your heavy stomach, you slowly made your way through the house, having to pass the dining room to get to the downstairs bathroom. You'd wash your face, attempt to calm yourself further before calling the doctor. It was a solid plan to follow 

You startled at a strange, almost popping sound that came from within your belly. It wasn't very loud, and had you been with your friends outside, you were sure you wouldn't have heard it, but you still would have felt the strange twinge, a weird shift in pressure in your lower abdomen until it was suddenly being released and...oh. Were you actually...oh, wait...no, this was...this was.... 

"Oh, shit, this is happening," you whispered in a rush, smiling wide despite the mess you were in. It was suddenly becoming real. Your baby was on her way, a little sooner than you were expecting, but she was _on her way!_

"Sa-ha! Sans!" you yelled out, not at all surprised when, not but a few seconds later, Sans appeared before you, having used his magic to teleport himself to your location. 

"what's wrong babe, what happened?" He questioned in a panic, hands coming up to cup your face before roving over you as his eyes did the same. It didn't take long for him to notice your predicament, how your light colored pants were now darker due to the wetness that soaked them. His panic eased considerably at the sight, and you couldn't help but smile at his misunderstanding. After all, you had thought the same thing, too, at first. 

"aw, did you have an accident? need me to get you some clean clothes?" 

"No. Well, yes, but I really need you to get our bags, hon," you said carefully, taking hold of his hand as you gave out a light laugh at his confusion. It was quickly cleared up when he caught on to the situation, eye sockets as wide as you'd ever seen them and the pinpricks of light inside barely visible. 

"I think...no, I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! You're all just so awesome, really!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	5. When Time Stands Still, Forever Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...I'm sorry for making you all wait, but here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! BABY'S COMIN'!!!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support and for following me on this short, fluffy journey. I hope you enjoy this chapter to bits and pieces!

Already, you were exhausted. It seemed like your contractions revved up in intensity since entering the hospital three hours ago and showed pretty much no signs of letting up until your baby was born. It was a natural process, but you swear your body knew where you were and decided to go into full-force labor once you were assigned a room. 

Sans was being a real trooper throughout the whole process, much to your relief. You were glad you'd decided on researching and explaining things to him about the pregnancy, as it seemed to have eased him significantly during this particular part. 

He'd stayed relatively calm when some of the others were panicking upon news of the baby's oncoming arrival, and he was even able to ease their concerns before driving you to the hospital. Everyone else showed up half an hour later after calming themselves and getting dinner cleaned up. 

At the moment, Sans was sat beside you, boney hand holding firmly to yours as you squeezed it through a particularly intense contraction that had you gasping at its end. Toriel had just left to inform everyone on how you were doing and what the nurse had said after checking your body's progress. 

Seven centimeters dialated, and a refusal of an epidural. Another hour or two, and things were going to be pretty hectic in your room. 

"you're doing great, babe," Sans gave as encouragement while reaching up with his free hand to move a few strands of hair from your slightly damp face. You gave a fatigued smile in return. 

"'m so tired," you mumbled, leaning into the cool bone of his palm as it lingered beside your cheek. 

"i know, i know," he said, "just a little longer. your... _our_ baby girl is almost here. god, i can't believe she's almost here." 

You gazed at Sans with tired eyes, taking in his expression. You could tell he was anxious, moreso than he was letting on, but his sockets were wide and alert, and the points of light within were a vivid white. He was giddy, excited to see his daughter, and so were you. 

The tears rolling down your face couldn't be helped in that moment. 

"S-Sans, oh, she's gonna be perfect. I can't wait to hold her, and rock her to sleep in our rocking chair at home, a-and I can't wait to see everyone else interacting with her, and...and I-" 

"s'okay, shh, babe, i can't wait, either," Sans spoke gently as he stood from his chair, carefully wiping at your tears and leaning forward to press a toothy kiss to your hair. 

"got a feelin' she's gonna look like you." 

"You're just saying that 'cause you hated Justin's stupid face," you said with a watery laugh, seizing up almost immediately after as another contraction hit. Sans gave gentle encouragements and reminded you to take deep breaths as it passed after nearly a whole minute. 

"the last three have been about four minutes apart. means it's, uh, gettin' close to that time, right?" 

You gave a small nod while continuing to breathe deeply. Even during your resting periods, there was still lingering pain in your back and, strangely, in your thighs. 

"W-why d'you think she's gonna look like me?" 

"i'm not sure. guess you could say i can feel it in my bones." 

You gave a short chuckle at the attempt at humor, laughing a bit harder when Sans gave you a knowing wink. 

"What if she looks nothing like me, though?" 

"then she'll be just as wonderful. don't matter what she looks like, honestly, 'cause i know she's part of you, and, uh, well...you're one of the best things that's every happened to me. you and pap, and our baby girl...you guys are my whole world." 

Cue another onslaught of tears. 

Toriel returned after another two contractions came and went as you began wishing you had given the epidural at least a second thought. You kept reminding yourself the pain was only temporary, all necessary for your little girl to enter this world. As the hour dragged on, however, the aches and pains along your body only intensified further, and the urge to bear down and push as the baby moved further down your birth canal was becoming harder and harder to ignore. 

"Sa-Sans," you grunted out as another contraction hit, "need...need th' nurse! Now, please!" 

"I will find her," Toriel spoke up quickly, glancing at Sans with an understanding smile. "You stay with (Y/N). I will be quick." 

"thanks, tori," Sans gave with a relieved grin as you squeezed his hand tightly, watching the goat-like Monster leave the room before turning his attention back to you. 

You looked utterly exhausted now, legs trembling something fierce and eyes somewhat sunken and more often closed than open as you attempted to rest between contractions. But even with your hair splayed out wildly and sticking to the light sheen of sweat against your somewhat red face, Sans couldn't help but notice how stunning you were. God, but he loved you. 

Toriel returned in no time with the nurse following behind her. The woman in scrubs gave a soft smile and a quippy greeting as she gloved her hands and made to check your progress. 

"P-please, it has...s'gotta be time. I can't hold back p-pushing much longer." 

"Well, you're nearly ten centimeters dialated, and the baby's low. Looks like it's time for the doctor!" 

The nurse gave a bright smile as she disposed of her gloves and made to fetch Dr. Woods, who would be delivering your baby. You gave a relieved chuckle as you looked to Sans with excitement and nervousness, seeing the same mix of emotions mirrored back. 

"Baby's comin', Sans. She's almost here." 

"you've been doing so good, babe. just a little longer, a little more work. i love you." 

"Love you, too," you whispered as another contraction hit, fighting the urge to push. 

Within a matter of minutes, your room was filled with practiced movements by Dr. Woods and three of the nurses who set about their own tasks as Woods sat before you. Toriel had planned on excusing herself from the room, as she felt it was an intimate moment you and Sans needed to share together, but you had somehow urged her to stand on your other side to hold your hand. She had helped you so much during the pregnancy, so it was only right that she be there to the end. 

Everyone was now in position, and the doctor was giving you the go ahead to start pushing with your next contraction. As soon as it hit, you were bearing down, squeezing both hands within yours through the full ten seconds of intense pressure. When the countdown ended, you gasped and gulped down lungfulls of air, resting your head back down on the bed. 

"you got this, babe. god, 'm so proud of you. wish you knew how much i love you." 

Sans continued his gentle praises through your next two pushes, his eye sockets fixated on you the whole time. Even Toriel gave her own support from time to time, though her gaze shifted between you and the steadily concentrating doctor between your legs. 

"The baby's crowning now. You're doing wonderful, (Y/N)," Dr. Woods informed, the news causing Sans to look at the man anxiously. Your shout of pain had his gaze back on you almost instantly. 

"It hurts! It hurts, it burns, shit, make it stop! Sans...Sans, I can't...." 

"c'mon, (Y/N), just a little more. she's almost here, babe, just a little more. our baby girl is so close." 

Two more pushes, and the baby's head was free. You were shaking so badly from the sheer amount of energy you were exerting. It felt like you hadn't slept in a week, like you had run three marathons in a row, and your body was paying the price. 

"You're doing great, (Y/N), just one last, big push, alright?" 

You gave a nod and a small whimper as you bore down one last time. You could feel Toriel's soft hand firmly grip your own in that final moment, could feel the hard press of bone against your palm with Sans' grip tightening. He had leaned forward so his forhead was pressed to your temple, teeth nearly brushing the bottom of your jawline. 

_"i can't wait to be a father."_

With a short scream and a groan of relief, you relaxed completely against the bed for the first time since entering the hospital. The room was quiet for only a brief moment before the high-pitched squeal of your baby's cry echoed in the room. 

Sans looked to the doctor holding up your child, moving slightly so that he could bring the baby to you as the nurse followed with a towel. He could hear the doctor congratulate you, the both of you, and he could hear Toriel saying something, but his focus was on the baby, more specifically the strangely empty-looking SOUL she possessed. 

It was as if the tiny SOUL was made of glass, its outline barely visible and lacking any sort of color. It was startling and a bit unnerving to see, as he had never seen a SOUL look so empty, so void of color, until the doctor placed her on your chest, and- 

"whoa...." 

As soon as her skin touched yours, the empty casket of a SOUL began to fill up brilliantly with color, a lovely shade of green that resembled yours almost perfectly. He had read it was important for mother and baby to have contact the first few minutes after birth, but he hadn't realized just how important it really was until that moment. Any contact with the mother influenced the infant's SOUL, and most likely had a bigger impact on the SOUL as the baby continued to grow. 

"tori, did you-?" 

"I did, and it was beautiful. I had no idea Human SOULs did such a thing." 

You paid no attention to the conversation between the Monsters hovering just slightly behind you, as your focus was solely on your daughter and how absolutely gorgeous she was. Her poor little nose was a tad swollen, much like most of her features, and she was still covered from head to toe in fluids, but she was gorgeous, all the same. 

From first glance, she had a good portion of your facial features. Her hair, however, was very light atop her head, even while it was damp, which resembled more how Justin's hair was. It would be a while yet before you knew her actual eye color, but the shape looked like yours, and they were big and bright and looking up at you as you looked down at her with such love and adoration. 

"Sans," you called, voice barely above a whisper, but he had heard you regardless and was instantly at your side. His eyes roved over the tiny Human craddled against your chest, the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets turning into tiny hearts as they so often did when it came to the baby. Now, though, he had the great pleasure of seeing her in person, of seeing you holding her to you as one of the nurses came over to instruct you how to breast feed. The baby was easy to guide and latched instantly while the nurse continued to hover for a brief moment to make sure all was well. 

"Sir, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Woods chimed in suddenly, looking to Sans while holding steady to the clamp he had secured on the umbilical cord. Sans hesitated as he looked at you questioningly, though your tired smile was all the permission he needed. 

"it won't...hurt her, right?" 

"No, there aren't any nerves in the cord, so the baby won't feel a thing." 

Satisfied with the answer, Sans moved to Dr. Woods' side, the man offering a pair of surgical scissors. You had Toriel help you lift your head a bit higher so you could watch the process, careful not to disturb your daughter against your breast. Dr. Woods indicated where to cut, and with a final moment of hesitance, Sans carefully snipped the fleshy tube. The metal clamp was then replaced by a small plastic one that would stay in place for at least a full day. 

"Alright, we'll give mom and baby some time to bond before we do any other procedures." 

After a brief rundown of what would happen within the next hour as well as a few questions on Sans' part being answered, the doctor excused himself, ensuring that if anything was needed, his nursing staff would find him quickly. Toriel excused herself with happy tears in her eyes, intent on giving you and Sans some time together while promising to let everyone know all went well. 

For now, it was just you and Sans and your baby in the room, a small, happy family. 

 

 

"I can't stop looking at her," you confessed as you smiled down at the tiny, newly cleaned, sleeping bundle in your arms. She was only six pounds, five ounces, and barely seventeen inches long, but goodness, did she feel bigger coming out. Just as you had said many times before, though, it was all worth it just to hold her in your arms. 

"neither can i," Sans said, the very tips of his phalanges grazing the edge of the soft pink cap adorning your daughter's head. He had been so very careful with his touches, to both you and the baby, as if worried any amount of pressure would break you both. 

Come to think of it, you were pretty sure he hadn't touched the baby directly, nor had he asked to hold her. 

"Sans," you called out gently, though your voice hinted at concern. The skeletal Monster picked up on it easily and seemed nervous, his fingers twitching against the soft fabric beneath them. 

"yeah, babe?" 

"Don't you wanna hold her?" 

Sans pulled away from the baby, his hand reaching up to scratch at the side of his skull in a nervous sort of manner. 

"well...the doctor said it's important for you and baby girl to have contact and, uh...don't wanna interrupt that." 

"Sans," you called again, your timbre hinting at exasperation, "what's wrong, hon? You can tell me, you know that." 

Sans' gaze shifted from you to your daughter and back to you slowly, his eye sockets downcast while he shifted to stuff both his hands into his coat pockets. His expression was pained as a war of thoughts waged within his skull. 

"i just...don't wanna hurt her, you know? heh, guess i'm a bit _spineless_ when it comes to this kind of stuff," he whispered carefully, testing the words as they came out and finding that it was the best answer he could muster to how he felt. 

You eyed your boyfriend with a relieved gaze, nearly laughing as your own worries were eased. And here you thought he was rethinking this whole fatherhood thing. 

"You silly skelly, you won't hurt her." 

"she ain't exactly made of bones, babe. when pap was just a baby bones, i was nervous, yeah, but i knew how to handle him. our baby girl...she's so soft and fragile, and i don't want to hurt her." 

You smiled at the genuine concern, how his words sounded rough and uncertain. 

"You've been so careful with me during the whole pregnancy, hon. I'm sure Lucy would love to meet her father, properly." 

"lucy?" Sans questioned, eye sockets once again wide as his gaze fell to the baby. 

"Yeah, Lucy. It's just a nickname, though. I finally decided between the two names I had, and I think Lucida is a good name. What...what do you think?" 

"it's perfect," he assured in a rush of breath, little white hearts forming once more in the darkness of his sockets. "lucida...lucy, my baby girl. damn, how did I ever get so lucky?" 

"I wonder that every day," you confessed, mirroring the affectionate smile he sent your way. "Now, hold out your arms, and I'll-" 

"wait! what if my bones are too rough on her skin? what if i drop her?" 

"Sans, honey, just hold out your arms," you urged gently, shifting so that you were reaching out the swaddled infant to him. In a mild fit of panic at the prospect of the baby dropping from your hands, the short skeleton reached out quickly to tuck his arms underneath Lucy, your arms retreating shortly after your daughter was settled. 

Sans stood ramrod straight, watching as Lucy shifted from the movement into his arms. Her eyes opened a moment later, the deep blue depths gazing up at him for what felt like an infinite amount of time. 

There were no words to describe the feeling of utter bliss at having her in his arms. He wanted to tell you, to make you understand this sudden feeling of helplessness and utter devotion, how absolutely terrified he was at the fact that he would do _anything_ to keep her safe, but there was no way to convey such emotion. You had to have felt it, too, when you held her. He was sure of it. 

"h-hey, lucy," he spoke quietly, daring to tuck her into the curve of his elbow while using his free hand to ever so delicately stroke her cheek. Beneath the blanket, he could make out the beautiful green of her SOUL, the color shifting to that of a lovely teal the more he touched her skin. 

"i'm your...heh, i'm your dad. 'm gonna take care of you, baby girl, and you're gonna be adored by everyone that meets you. you, uh, you're gonna love 'em, all our friends, and all the monsters who can't wait to see you. you kinda already met toriel, but there's also paps, frisk, asgore, undyne and alphys, muffet and grillbs and even that bucket of bolts, mettaton...you have no idea how loved you already are." 

You watched the display with half-lidded eyes, feeling the beginnings of tears pricking at the corners. It was the moment you had waited for, the moment Sans finally had his daughter in his arms. It was a beautiful sight, seeing him interact with Lucy. He was right; she was already so very loved by many, and you couldn't wait to have everyone meet her and fall in love with her even more. 

Your previous exhaustion from your labor crept back up on you without warning, and you fell asleep to the sweet, gentle words of Sans speaking to your daughter, rocking her in his arms as if he were a natural. 

There were many trials ahead, such as getting used to having a baby around the house and the constant adjustment of your schedule to find the perfect fit of Lucy's own. There would be good days, and there were sure to be some bad, but parenthood was a learning process, and you and Sans had a lot to learn, together. For now, you were content in the fact that your crazy family filled with Monsters now had an extra member, and she was so very much adored. 

When Sans looked back to you, it was the the sight of your head tilted in his direction, eyes closed and the remnant of a smile gracing your lips. 

How did he get so lucky, indeed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! This fic was so much fun to write! If you liked it, check out some of my other stuff.
> 
> As always, see ya in the next fic!


End file.
